Mousou
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Era todavía Enero cuando Rin regresó de Australia. Dos semanas exactas habían pasado desde entonces y Haruka aún no podía verlo. Cada vez que intentaba llamarlo siempre se encontraba acompañado por Yamazaki o Shigino.


Free! es propiedad de... da igual no es mío. Whatever.

 **M** _ouso **u**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki ** _._**

 _Coso fail porque la vida real no me deja hacer nada en tiempo y forma. Feliz cumpleaños a la más bella shoujo heroin del mundo mundial._

* * *

Era todavía Enero cuando Rin regresó de Australia. Dos semanas exactas habían pasado desde entonces y Haruka aún no podía verlo. Cada vez que intentaba llamarlo siempre se encontraba acompañado por Yamazaki o Shigino. O ambos. No le importó en un inicio pero empezó a sospechar que esos dos sujetos, unidos o no, estaban truncando cada uno de sus intentos por encontrarse con Matsuoka. Mañana, tarde y noche, daba igual puesto que parecían estar fusionados a Rin. Quiso ignorar la situación porque era molesto pero sus ansias de ver al ex capitán del club de natación de Samezuka, de estar a solas, de poder hablar y expresarle sus verdaderos sentimientos lo estaban aniquilando. Makoto ya se había percatado de la situación debido a sus cambios de actitud y a que los resultados del entrenamiento diario no estaban dando resultado alguno. Su vida académica como atlética y personal se derrumbaba gracias a esos dos sujetos. Y Nanase comenzaba a creer que incluso el mismo Matsuoka estaba detrás de esto.

Cerró la puerta del casillero con demasiada fuerza tras imaginar a Rin ideando mil maneras de molestarlo. El enojo era tal que todavía llevaba la cabeza escurriendo y el traje puesto, ni siquiera se molesto en hacer uso de la toalla sin contar que prácticamente se arranco los goggles exasperado. La goma se cortó con facilidad debido al mal estado generado por el uso excesivo y la cantidad de cloro en la alberca, por lo que no batalló en lo más mínimo. Ahora, si lo pensaba detenidamente, cada una de las llamadas, mensajes de texto y visitas cortas las había propiciado él. Rin no parecía notar sus intentos tampoco mostrar el mismo interés. Y aunque Haruka sabía que Matsuoka solo lo miraba como un amigo-rival, creía que tal vez, solo tal vez, sentían lo mismo. Igual sabía que aunque fuese lo contrario eso a él le importaba poco o nada. Porque amaba a Rin, y eso bastaba, por ahora.

¿Cierto?

La calma se sobrevino, relajando los músculos de su cara. Los hombros cayeron pesadamente. No podía imponer sus sentimientos, menos en una persona como Rin que aunque lloraba con facilidad era tan fuerte como esas lagrimas que le suelen iluminar la cara. Además de que antes de ceder a su petición pelearía con fiereza, sacaría los dientes e intentaría desgarrarlo. Si, esto era complicado, demasiado y Yazamaki como Shigino lo estaban empeorando todo.

Terminó de vestirse, tomó sus cosas y salió del auditorio. Hoy tenía planeado tomar el tren de las 6 para llegar por la noche a Iwatobi. Rin estaba allá, con su familia, con esos sujetos, lejos de él o relativamente. Por ello quedarse en Tokyo no resultaba ser la mejor idea, no cuando mañana Matsuoka cumplía años.

No estaba seguro de si el motivo del regreso de Rin para estas fechas era el de celebrar su cumpleaños en casa pero ya que había vuelto quería aprovecharlo. Estaba decidido a cumplir su objetivo, aun si tenía que aplastar a Yamazaki y a Kisumi.

A la salida del auditorio se dio cuenta de que los senderos de la universidad estaban vacios. Algo normal debido a las bajas temperaturas de la estación. El haber estado nadando en un área cerrada a una temperatura de entre 22 a 33 grados le hacía olvidar a menudo que estaban en invierno. La nariz pronto se le heló pero le resto importancia. Continuo caminando e ideando si cocinar saba a la parrilla y acompañarla con kimchi para el festejo de Rin, que no se percató que entre las camelias en flor se hallaba una llamarada de tono escarlata ondeando con la suave briza invernal.

Continuo su andar en dirección de ese fuego que aunque ardiente no parecía estar consumiendo nada a su rededor si no que les estaba prestando un brillo e intensidad bastante inusuales a las plantas y flores.

"Esa cara me dice que no estás pensando en otra cosa que no sea saba"

Las palabras dichas por las llamas lo helaron. El fuego poseía una voz extrañamente familiar. Fijó la vista en la cerca tejida por las ramas de las camelias que encuadraban al fuego. Se quedo en silencio observando. Lentamente las llamas comenzaron a tomar otra forma, justamente la de una persona. La flama se agitó dejando entrever un bello rostro y las chispas se transformaron en cabellos bermejos. El centro luminoso estaba dado por un par de hermosos rubíes. Y la ilusión del fuego se disolvió, dejando la silueta ardiente de Matsuoka.

Haruka sintió el pulso acelerarse, los ojos tragarse el paisaje y a un asombro regocijarle la boca del estomago.

"Rin"

El nombre salió suave tanto que el aludido enarcó la ceja inseguro.

"Al fin nos vemos, Haru"

Que se lo dijera con esa sonrisa deslumbrante y una felicidad tan palpable le hizo sentirse esperanzado. Tanto que le pareció escucharlo decir: _te amo._

Pero no, esa era su imaginación trabajando en conjunto con su desesperación.

Tener a Rin aquí, bajo la nieve, simulando un hermoso fuego a mitad del frio invierno y coronado por camelias salvajes con pétalos que parecían haberse soltado de sus cabellos parecía un sueño.

Pero la perfección del momento le pareció sospechosa tanto que miro atento a todas direcciones bajo el rostro confundido de Matsuoka.

"Oi, ¿qué diablos haces?, ¿no piensas saludarme como se debe?"

Rin enarcó la ceja izquierda y torció la boca, mirándose adorable. Sin embargo Haruka seguía buscando con la mirada.

"Tsk. Haru, ¿acaso no me escuchaste?, ¿te pregunté al- ¡¿hmph?!"

"Rin, cállate"

Nanase se le adelantó al taparle la boca. Los suaves labios rozando contra su palma y el sonrojo corriéndose hasta las orejas le desequilibraron por momentos que se le antojaron eternos. Matsuoka lo estaba seduciendo sin notarlo y Haru no estaba en un estado mental que le permitiera actuar como solía hacerlo. Por lo que perdió por instantes el hilo de sus intenciones.

Acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, lo suficiente para endulzarse el olfato con el aroma emanando del otro. Rin tenía las pupilas brillantes, tanto que daban la sensación de que estaba a punto de llorar. Eso le doblego el temple a Haruka quien sin pensarlo se dejó llevar. Retiró la mano para descubrir esa boca roja y entonces poder tocarla con sus propios labios.

"¿Ha... ru-"

Rin no se apartó pero tampoco se movió, solo lo llamó en un tono tan encantador que le hizo abrir las fauces y similar el ataque de un predador.

Y justo cuando creyó que lo probaría la voz horrorosa de cierta persona los detuvo.

"¡Rin!, con que aquí estabas. Gracias a Sousuke te perdí de vista. Su orientación sigue siendo pésima. ¡Oh!, pero si es Haru"

Allí estaba lo que hace unos momentos intentaba encontrar.

Shigino, acompañado de Yamazaki.

"¿Eh?, ¿por qué esa cara?, pareciera que no te da gusto vernos"

No le respondió. Solo se limitó a voltear para el lado contrario, justo en dirección donde estaba Yamazaki quien lo miraba con un enfado contenido pero claro y conciso. Discutieron en silencio, mirandose intensamente. Porque sabía Haruka que el verdadero obstáculo estaba al frente, ya que Kisumi no parecía ser tan importante no hasta que este le arrebató a Rin.

"Ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo deberíamos empezar con el festejo"

"¿Hah?, ¿de qué hablas?"

Matsuoka estaba siendo acaparado de nuevo y sus deseos se desvanecían por completo.

"Rin"

Esta vez fue Yamazaki quien hablo ignorando de forma despectiva a Haru.

"Volvamos. Gou dijo que debemos estar en casa antes de las 22:00 hrs. Ya es tarde, andando"

"Lo sé"

Kisumi abrazó a Rin y Yamazaki se paró al lado contrario de Shigino. Ambos lo estaban cercando, cada uno a su manera: Kisumi sonriendo como un gato y Yamazaki como un perro; esto lo confirmaba en su totalidad. El hecho de que no querían dejarle pasar tiempo con Matsuoka, mucho menos dejarle confesarse.

Así que no había esperanzas. Ni las más remotas...

"Haru"

...o eso hubiera pensado.

"Vamos"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué sucede?, no he venido hasta Tokyo con todo este frío para que te quedes allí con cara de idiota"

"Rin"

"Date prisa"

"Aa"

Puesto que Rin había viajado hasta él, evitando a esos dos animales guardianes que no se preocupaban por exteriorizar su disconformidad bajo esa tarde de Febrero.

* * *

 **N/A** Coso fail es fail. Amén.


End file.
